Dead and Dance
by Nynaeve-98
Summary: J'en ai marre que l’on me dise comment me comporter ! Entre Arlène et mon imbécile de frère, je sature. Alors par pur esprit de contradiction, je me suis rendue à l’invitation de Pam au Croquemitaine. Mais bien entendu, j'aurai dû éviter…
1. Contradiction

**_Univers :_** La communauté du Sud – Charlaine Harris.  
**_Disclaimer : _**Tout l'univers de la communauté du Sud appartient à CH, seule l'intrigue de cet OS est de moi …  
**_Rating :_** T  
**_Quand :_** après le chapitre 1 du tome neuf et la révélation des lycanthropes et changelings.  
**_Titre :_** Juste une dance ou Dead and Dance.  
**_Auteur :_** Nynaeve-98

**_Résumé :_** « J'en ai marre que l'on me dise comment me comporter ! Entre Arlène qui s'est laissé ramollir le cerveau en passant par mon imbécile de frère qui s'est soudain découvert une envie de me protéger du monde qui nous entoure, je sature. Alors par pur esprit de contradiction, je me suis rendue à l'invitation de Pam au_ Croquemitaine_. Mais bien entendu, je n'aurais pas dû… »

Partie 1 : Contradiction

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, fatiguée mais obligée de me rendre _Chez Merlotte_ -après tout, je devais bien ça à Sam-, tout paraissait absolument normal.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais réveillée avec le sentiment que quelque chose aurait été différent… Après tout, quand les vampires étaient 'sortis de leurs cercueils' un peu plus de trois ans au paravent, tout n'avait pas changé du jour au lendemain.

A contre cœur, je quittai la chaleur de mon lit pour me rendre dans ma petite salle de bain. Après m'être lavée, coiffée, maquillée et habillée, je descendis pour avaler une tasse de café, profitant qu'Amélia soit absente pour ouvrir les fenêtres en grand, ce qu'elle détestait de si bon matin. Tout en mangeant, j'écoutais les nouvelles à la radio.

Visiblement, il y avait eut un séisme au Japon, mais le journaliste avait visiblement décidé que ce ne serait pas l'info du jour puisqu'à peine avait-il annoncé l'évènement qu'il embrayait déjà sur le coming-out des lycanthropes…

_Partout dans le monde, à l'image des vampires il y a maintenant plus de trois ans, une nouvelle sorte de créatures surnaturelles à révélé son existence sur les chaînes les plus importantes du monde entier.  
La Communauté des Garous, comme nous les appelleront, s'est ainsi révélée, en direct à la télévision et dans de nombreux lieux publics, où quelques privilégiés ont assisté à la transformation spontanée d'êtres en apparence tout à fait normaux en loups et autres animaux imaginables…  
La réaction en direct du Révérend Steve Newlin, qui nous a accordé une interview exclusive._

_-Merci, Stephen, lui répondit Newlin. Comme vous nous l'avez exposé ici, notre communauté à une fois encore eu un choc en découvrant l'existence de nouvelles créatures de Satan…_

Je reposai mon toast, écœurée. Si j'avais d'abord été surprise d'apprendre la réapparition de Steve Newlin, dont je croyais le cas réglé depuis belle lurette, je prenais subitement conscience qu'il ne faisait en fait qu'attendre l'occasion de pouvoir à nouveau cracher son venin et atteindre le plus de monde possible, la Révélation n'ayant qu'accéléré les choses…

Décidant que décidément, je n'avais plus faim, je jetai le reste de ma tartine et m'en allai, prenant juste le temps d'enfiler mon manteau.

-*-*-*-*-

Je venais de m'installer dans le bureau de Sam, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise, mais après tout, il m'avait confié le bar et le soin de remplacer cette écervelée d'Arlène…

A peine avais-je pensé ces mots que je les regrettais, elle avait été mon amie. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas moi qui m'étais laissée embrigadée par la Confrérie du Soleil et la doctrine extrémiste de Steve Newlin…

Patty Anderson me semblait être la personne idéale, libre, habitant à moins de cinq minutes du bar et avec de l'expérience. Si elle pouvait contrôler ses humeurs dites 'explosives', elle serait parfaite. Je m'apprêtais donc à lui téléphoner quand la sonnerie retentit.

-_Chez Merlotte_, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Sookie ?

Je reconnu la voix de mon frère.

-Salut Jason, comment ça va chez vous ?

-Etant donné qu'on ne s'est pas révélé, ça va… Crystal devient dingue, mais d'après elle, c'est les hormones alors je ne fais pas attention. Ecoute Sook, il y a pas mal de truc qui circule sur le site des Changelings…

-Des trucs ?

-Des menaces qu'auraient reçus certains d'entre nous semblent plutôt sérieuses… et la Confrérie en a aussi après les humains qui d'après eux 'trahissent leur propre espèce au profit de suppos de Satan'

Je sentais l'hésitation dans son ton, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

-Et ? l'encourageai-je

-Je pense que tu devrais éviter les Cess pendant quelques temps…

Les Cess, C.S., pour créatures surnaturelles, c'est ainsi qu'elles se désignaient elles-mêmes.

-Oh vraiment ?

Ma voix montait dans les aigus, annonçant clairement à mon frère qui me connaissait bien, que je ne partageais pas son point de vue.

-Sookie…

-Tu crois que je devrais cesser de te voir alors ? Arrêter de bosser aussi, cesser de voir mes amis ? Virer Amélia de chez moi ? Toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens sont presque toutes des Cess je te ferais remarquer… Le commun des mortels ne semble pas me porter dan son cœur de toute façon alors que je vous fréquente ou pas, ça ne changera pas grand-chose !

J'étais très –très- en colère. C'était un peu excessif, mais entre le remplacement d'Arlène qui me mettais déjà dans tous mes états et ce coup de fil de mon frère qui voudrait que je jette ma vie aux orties à causes de fanatiques…

Cependant je devais avouer que j'étais effrayée aussi, la dernière fois que j'avais réellement eu affaire à la Confrérie, je n'en avait réchappé que de peu.

-Je voulais juste…

-Oublie Jason, j'ai parfaitement compris, mais ça ne va pas être possible, point barre !

Et je raccrochais et tapais immédiatement le numéro de Patty Anderson, pour éviter qu'il ne me rappelle.

Ce soir là, Tray arriva pour me relever, Amélia dans son sillage. Je lui fis un bref compte rendu de la journée, lui présentant la nouvelle serveuse, que j'avais identifiée comme une changeling, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs convaincue qu'elle serait parfaite pour le job… esprit de contradiction dites-vous ?

J'arrivais chez moi à 18 heures tapantes et constatai qu'un message m'attendait sur mon répondeur. Espérant que ce ne serait pas mon frère, j'appuyai sur la petite touche rouge.

-Sookie, c'est Pam, annonça la voix de mon amie – si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier un vampire d'amie…- Eric a décidé d'organiser une 'Soirée du Surnaturel', il aurait préféré que ce soit pour halloween, mais étant donné les circonstances, ce n'est pas possible. Il y aura des Changelings et quelques journalistes. Si tu es libre demain soir ce sera parfait, soit là pour 18 heures 30.

Et elle avait raccroché.

Ce coup de fil m'avait redonné le sourire. Je me sentais plus à mon aise dans une salle remplie de Cess qu'avec les simples mortels, qui me considéraient soit comme une fille un peu folle soit comme une traitre à mon espèce… Pas très sympathique en somme.

Et l'idée de revoir Eric bientôt n'était certainement pas étrangère à mon sourire…

Oubliant momentanément mes soucis, je décidai d'aller fouiller ma garde robe. Après plusieurs essais, je suis finalement tombée sur la tenue idéale… La robe taillé dans un tissu blanc imprimé de tulipes écarlates que j'avais portée la première fois que je m'étais rendue au_ Croquemitaine_… Près du corps, sexy, sans être vulgaire. Heureusement pour moi, lors de l'incendie, elle était posée sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, attendant d'être recousue.

Ravie de mon choix, je décidai de m'accorder une soirée sans prise de tête, avec pizza et série télé au programme. Et pour une fois, je ne fus pas interrompue.

*-*-*-*

Le lendemain, je rejoignis Terry au bar alors qu'il faisait le ménage.

-Salut Sookie.

Il m'adressa l'un de ses rares sourires- à vous glacer le sang- et je le lui rendis de bon cœur.

-Salut Terry, comment ça va ?

-J'ai vu Arlène ce matin, me répondit-il, comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Surprise, je me figeai brusquement dans mon action pour le regarder

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- J'sais pas trop… Elle a demandé où était Sam et quand t'arrivais.

-C'est tout ?

-Ouais.

Comme si il avait déjà oublié ce qu'il disait, Terry était alors retourné à ses occupations, me laissant indécise. Je ne cherchai pas à m'introduire dans son esprit, les rares fois ou je l'avais frôlé, ça m'avait terrifiée. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de me demander ce qu'Arlène pouvait bien nous vouloir… Son départ n'avait pas laissé de doutes quand au dégoût que nous lui inspirions.

*-*-*-*-

Le creux du début d'après-midi me permettant enfin de prendre une pause –comment Sam faisait-il pour tenir ?- je m'assis au bar pour avaler un hamburger Lafayette. J'avais tenté de regarder les infos, mais au moment où je m'installais, Newlin faisait son apparition, autant dire que j'ai préféré me reconcentrer sur mon assiette.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais loin d'arriver au bout des sujets de contrariété, car à peine finissais-je mon repas qu'Arlène entrait déjà dans la salle.

-Sookie, je peux te voir une minute ?

Je me contentai de hausser un sourcil, toujours sur mes gardes.

-En privé ?

J'avais envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour crier au et fort ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur la veille au soir, mais je me retins, lui désignant simplement le couloir qui menait au bureau de Sam. Je me sentais un peu gênée de faire comme si j'étais chez moi, mais tel que je le connaissais, Sam me l'aurait proposé de toute façon

Même si je ne cherchais pas à lire dans ses pensées, je percevais clairement le malaise d'Arlène, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de quitter cet endroit, mais quelque chose la retenait.

Quand j'ai commencé à y regarder de plus près, pour comprendre son hésitation, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.

-Tu as perdue ta langue, ou bien tes petits copains n'osent pas faire le déplacement eux-mêmes ?

-Sookie…

-Et bien quoi ? Vas-y, dis-le.

-Il n'est pas encore trop tard, tu sais, si tu es sincère, la Confrérie pourrait t'accueillir comme l'une des leur…

-L'une des leur, vraiment ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt ce que je sais sur les vampires et les changelings qui les intéresse ?

-Non, Sookie…

Je sentais clairement son malaise augmenter alors que je perdais mon self-control.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait la dernière fois, peux tu seulement imaginer de quoi ils sont capables ?

Elle ne répondait pas, mais son esprit me criait qu'elle était persuadée du bien fondé des intentions de la Confrérie.

-Ils ont voulu me tuer !

J'avais hurlé ces derniers mots au visage de mon ancienne amie, qui fit un pas en arrière.

-L'un d'eux à failli me violer ! Un humain ! C'est un vampire qui l'en a empêché et si ce même vampire et une changeling ne m'avaient pas aidé à m'échapper du centre du centre, ils m'auraient attachée à un vampire qu'ils comptaient exposer à la lumière du jour, pour que je meure brûlée vive ! Tuée pour le simple fait d'être tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne ! Alors ose seulement me dire que ce Newlin vaut mieux que les vampires ou même que les changelings.

Arlène me regardait pétrifiée, comme si elle venait de recevoir une claque monumentale. Ayant achevé ma tirade, je me rendis subitement compte que la porte du bureau n'étais pas fermée et je me sentis subitement rougir. Tray choisi cet instant pour entrer dans la pièce, posant son imposante main sur mon épaule, me montrant son soutien et Arlène eut la bonne idée de s'en aller le plus vite possible, sitôt qu'elle eut digéré les évènements. Elle bouscula au passage Hoyt et Andy qui étaient venus voir ce qui se passait et disparu, suivi d'un type au visage patibulaire.

Je n'avais pas besoin de fouiller dans la tête de ceux qui m'entouraient pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais hors de moi. Et triste d'avoir perdue une amie.

-Tu as bien fait Sookie, me glissa Tray en me donnant un minuscule verre. Je crois que le type de la Confrérie qui l'attendait près de la porte n'a pas apprécié, mais tu lui as donné de quoi réfléchir…

J'avalai le liquide ambré en une seule gorgée.

- Rentre chez toi, tu y seras mieux, je t'appelle si il y a trop de monde, mais Patty devrait s'en sortir.

*-*-*-*-

Tray avait eu une bonne idée, Amélia était à la maison, et une fois que j'ai eu fini de lui raconter mes malheurs, elle a tout fait pour me remonter le moral et me garder occupée…

-Il paraît qu'il y a une soirée à Shreveport ce soir ? avait-elle lancée innocemment – du moins c'est l'expression qu'elle espérait aborder, puisque son esprit me criait presque qu'elle avait passée la matinée à s'occuper d'elle en prévision de cette même soirée à laquelle elle allait avec Tray-

-Il paraît, oui.

J'avais souris, je savais exactement où elle comptait en venir, mais comme j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, je n'ai pas brisé son enthousiasme.

J'avais donc passé mon après-midi aux bons soins de ma colocataire et à 18 heures tapantes, nous étions toutes deux prêtes à nous rendre à cette fameuse soirée.

Tray était arrivé moins d'une minute plus tard pour prendre Amélia, et malgré mes protestations pour faire le voyage séparément, je m'étais bien vite retrouvée sur la banquette arrière en route pour Shreveport.

*-*-*-*-*

Arrivée à l'entrée, je reconnus Pam, qui tenait la liste des invités.

-Sookie, tu es venue !

-Bien sûr.

-Entre, c'est plein d'animaux là-dedans, jeta t-elle –méprisante Pam ? Jamais, mais vampires et changelings ne font pas bon ménage alors il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus- mais Eric dit que c'est une bonne idée, alors profites bien de la soirée.

-Comptes sur moi.

Et lui adressant l'un de mes vrais sourires, je me suis engouffrée dans le bar sans fenêtres, ignorant la boutique cadeaux pour me rendre directement au bar, où j'avais aperçue la chevelure flamboyante d'Amanda.

*-*-*-*-*

Retrouvez la suite de cette fiction en avant première sur le site affiché tout en bas de ma page de profil : http://trueblood-harris ...

(nécessité d'être identifié pour accéder au contenu qui se trouve entre 'histoires courtes' et 'créations graphiques')

Profitez en pour nous faire partager vos avis sur la saga !

A bientôt, Nynaeve


	2. Interview

**Interview**

Je me sentais bien. Certes mes liens avec Calvin et Lèn s'étaient quelque peu distendus ces derniers temps, mais je les comptais toujours au nombre de mes amis. En somme, je passais un bon moment depuis une petite heure maintenant, mais je me demandais bien quand Eric ferait son apparition. Il était présent, je le sentais, mais il n'était nulle part dans la salle… Peut-être dans son bureau.

Absorbée dans mes réflexions, je ne me rendis compte de la présence de Pam derrière moi qu'au moment où elle m'adressa la parole.

-Eric voudrait te voir dans son bureau.

Je sursautai, je détestais cette manie que les vampires avaient d'apparaître dans votre dos au moment où vous vous y attendiez le moins.

-Bon sang –sans mauvais jeux de mots- ! Tu m'as fait peur Pam.

-Désolée, me répondit-elle, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Dois-je dire à Eric que tu ne veux pas le voir ?

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Eric était tellement attaché à moi –en dehors du côté pratique d'avoir une télépathe à disposition…- mais elle s'amusait énormément à jouer les messagère. A sa manière. De plus elle m'avait confié un jour qu'au moins quand j'étais là, on ne s'ennuyait jamais, les ennuis semblant me poursuivre comme mon ombre.

-Non, je viens.

Je lui souris et passai devant elle pour me rendre à l'arrière du bar.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du me sentir aussi bien, mais j'en avais besoin. Me promettant tout de même de ne pas commettre d'acte que je regratterais par la suite, je frappai à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Victor Madden que je laissai passer en reculant d'un pas. Les canines dévoilées, il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à être dérangé.

-Entre Sookie.

-Des problèmes ? demandai-je en refermant la porte

-Tu as remarqué Victor, constata t-il simplement. Rien qui ne puisse être résolu, ajouta –t'il plus bas.*

Je haussai un sourcil, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à m'en dire plus et avant que je n'ais pu trouver autre chose à dire, Eric avait déjà quitté son bureau, m'emprisonnant entre lui et le mur.

-Je suis content que tu sois là Sookie.

Je me forçai à rester concentrée sur le col de sa chemise.

-Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Il releva mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder en face. Ses canines étaient entièrement sorties.

-Hormis pour les raisons les plus évidentes ?

J'étais fière d'avoir réussi à maintenir le ton de la conversation –du moins de mon point de vue- et cela eut l'effet escompté ; Eric s'éloigna légèrement, me permettant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal…

-Et bien, nous avons pensé qu'étant donné les circonstances actuelles –il jeta un regard rapide vers la porte-, avoir une alliée humaine serait un avantage pendant l'interview pour nous.

-Nous ?

-Moi et quelques autres personnes…

-Victor Madden par exemple ?

-Par exemple, Léonard Herveaux et Calvin Norris aussi, si tu veux tous les noms, il y en a d'autres…

-Ca ira, merci, répondis-je un peu sèchement.

Une fois encore, je me retrouvais prise au piège.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez décidé que vous aviez besoin d'une sorte de porte-parole, c'est bien ça ?

-En quelque sorte, oui. Il y a plusieurs journalistes ce soir et quelqu'un d'humain avec tes avantages saurait comment leur répondre…

Je ne relevai pas.

-Sookie, tu es contrariée, je le sens. Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire si tu ne veux pas t'engager p…

-Je suis déjà engagée et de toute façon, je suis déjà dans la ligne de mire de la Confrérie. Alors quitte à choisir.

Je ponctuai ma déclaration d'un croisement de bras quelque peu puéril, mais extrêmement libérateur, fixant Eric droit dans les yeux.

Il était amusé par mon comportement, mais aussi vexé…

-Pourquoi est tu contrarié toi ? J'ai dis oui, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Tu as dit le faire parce que tu n'avais pas le choix.

Un rire m'échappa, comprenant le problème.

-Tu aurais préféré que je dise le faire pour toi.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me tenir la porte pour que nous nous rendions dans la salle du bar.

Avant de le suivre, une dernière question me vint à l'esprit.

-Pourquoi cette soirée ?

-Notre insertion dans la communauté mortelle ne s'est pas faite en un jour et avec la Révélation des lycanthropes, l'équilibre que l'ont avait instauré risque de se fragiliser. Nous devons faire front commun, même si ça ne nous réjouit pas.

-Merci.

Même si cette honnêteté était quelque peu déconcertante, je l'appréciais à se juste valeur.

-Tu pourrais exprimer un peu plus ta reconnaissance… Tu sais, si nous avions un peu de retard, ce ne serait pas très grave, me glissa t-il en prenant soin d'admirer ce que dévoilait mon décolleté.

Un petit rire m'échappa, mais mon dieu, ce que j'avais envie de répondre à ses avances…

-Eric… Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais je savais qu'il entendait

-Mon aimée ?

-Je…crois que nous ne…

Mais il m'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en emprisonnant mes lèvres des siennes.

-Nous vous attendons.

La voix de Victor Madden avait claquée, sans réplique. Eric lui devant obéissance, il se détacha finalement de moi, la frustration et le soulagement se battant en duel dans mon esprit.

Pour couper cours à ce dilemme, je glissai ma main au creux du coude de mon compagnon et le suivi en direction du bar, me promettant de me pas me retrouver dans cette situation une nouvelle fois.

Bien entendu, quoique je n'y ais pas pensé immédiatement, mon entrée au bras d'Eric n'est pas passée inaperçue et l'écho que j'ai reçu des changelings était clair… Génial ! Maintenant me revoilà cataloguée comme fille à vampire !

Je sentais la satisfaction d'Eric, très content de sa manœuvre et ça me mettait en rogne et en retour, l'amusait encore plus ! Rageant vous ne trouvez pas ?

Un bref signe de tête en direction de Lèn et une changeling que je ne connaissais pas et le duo que je formais avec Eric se transforma bientôt en quatuor.

-Autant en finir rapidement tu ne crois pas ? m'a soufflé Eric alors que trois humains des plus banals gravitaient en notre direction.

-Tu regretteras cet instant.

-C'est une promesse ? me glissa t-il, moqueur.

Derrière Eric, Victor Madden apparu alors. Une apparition typiquement vampire qui fit frissonner les journalistes.

Le premier, un homme grisonnant dans la cinquantaine, se disait que son travail avait bien changé, mais qu'il avait vu pire tandis que son voisin de droite, la vingtaine, extrêmement maigre avec des lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un petit air d'Harry Potter, se demandait si son job valait bien qu'il prenne de tels risques… Le dernier journaliste était celui dont il faudrait se méfier. Il faisait partie de la Confrérie du Soleil, information que je transmis immédiatement au reste de mon petit groupe…

-Messieurs, les salua Victor Madden en se plaçant subtilement au centre de notre petite 'délégation', avec une vélocité toute inhumaine, ce qui finit d'effrayer l'apprenti-journaliste.

Après qu'Eric nous ait entraînés vers un box, miraculeusement libre, le début de l'interview se passa plutôt bien. La compagne de Lèn se soir là se révélait être le porte-parole du reste de la communauté changeling de Shreveport et ses environs –impossible pour les loups d'envisager qu'on les assimile aux autres changeurs de forme- avec qui ils s'étaient donc alliés par simple nécessité…

Le petit assistant se contentait de prendre fébrilement des notes, malgré la présence de son dictaphone –une façon d'évacuer son stress, j'imagine… En fait, c'était l'envoyé de la Confrérie qui menait l'assaut, le troisième journaliste se contentant de demander des précisions de temps en temps.

Ainsi, après, l'inévitable « pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? » - pour éviter d'ajouter à la polémique pardi !- et « pourquoi maintenant ? » -ça nous semblait être le moment idéal étant donnée la bonne intégration des vampires à la société humaine, avait répondu Lèn. Ironique quand on pensait à qui il s'adressait…-

Bien sûr, ils avaient développé un peu autour, mais j'avais laissé mon esprit vagabonder –façon de parler puisqu'il était solidement protéger contre les pensées parasites- et j'avais repensé à mon altercation avec Arlène, cet après-midi. J'aurai tellement aimé qu'elle ne soit pas si influençable…

Me rappelant que j'étais justement ici pour ne plus penser à tout ça, je retournai mon attention vers notre conversation actuelle.

-A quels animaux votre _communauté _peut-elle emprunter son apparence ? questionna Mr Johnson, l'illuminé de la Confrérie qui avait utilisé le mot communauté avec un tel mépris, que mes compagnons n'avaient en aucun cas besoin que je leur traduise ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-Nous n'_empruntons _pas leurs apparences. C'est une partie de nous ! avait répondu Lèn, passablement excédé par le ton du pseudo-journaliste à qui il avait affaire.

-Ce que vous voulez donc dire, c'est que _vous êtes_ des animaux ?

Je posai ma main sur celle de Lèn. Johnson ne cherchait qu'à provoquer les changelings, pour prouver les dires de la Confrérie.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, répondis-je à sa place en ramenant ma main sur mon verre de soda, c'est que cela fait partie de qui ils sont, mais que cela ne fait pas ce qu'ils sont. Chacun d'entre eux a une vie, une personnalité, comme vous et moi.

Il doutait fortement du 'comme vous et moi', la simple comparaison suffisant à le dégouter, mais comme j'avais bousillé son plan -du moins pour l'instant- il décida de ne pas insister.

-Est-ce douloureux ? La métamorphose je veux dire, demanda alors le seul véritable journaliste présent.

Lèn n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé le sang-froid qu'il affichait, ce fut sa voisine, Susan Read, qui répondit.

-Pas vraiment. Au moment de la transformation, nous ressentons les effets, mais pas de douleur…

Après avoir obtenue sa réponse, le journaliste revint à la question de Johnson, changeant toutefois la formulation, puis les questionna sur l'influence de la lune.

Alors que l'interview touchait à sa fin, Mr Johnson avait retrouvé constance et décida de tenter une dernière fois de prouver qu'au final, il n'avait affaire qu'à des suppôts de Satan, des monstres qui ne méritaient que de retourner rôtir en enfer. –Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens, vous me prenez pour qui ?-

-Existe-t-il d'autres créatures –entendez monstres- surnaturelles qui se cachent comme vous le faisiez ? Qu'est qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas que le côté émergé de l'iceberg ? Qu'au final vous ne vous montrez que pour mieux nous endormir alors que vos petits amis s'apprêtent à nous soumettre à leur volonté, ou même nous tuer ?

Et bah ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il avait une sacrée imagination –enfin…- et qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, parce comme il fallait s'y attendre, ce fut la réaction des vampires qui fut la plus remarquée…

Tandis que Victor se tenait dans son dos, Eric lui faisait face, le fixant droit dans les yeux et la peur de Johnson était comme un cri d'alerte qui résonnait dans mon esprit.

-Qu'essayez-vous de prouver ? lui demanda Madden.

-Nous pourrions vous faire oublier qui vous êtes en moins de temps que vous ne l'imagineriez et vous obliger à nous obéir. Vous ne vous rappelleriez même pas nous avoir un jour haï.

Un frisson me parcouru. Aucun doute, Eric était très effrayant quand il était en colère.

-Pensez vous réellement que nous avons besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre pour cela ?

-Je…

Oublié le courage, Mark Johnson se retenait difficilement de ne pas faire dans son pantalon. Encadré par deux géants vampiriques aux canines dévoilées et dont les intentions n'étaient clairement pas amicales, je crois que j'aurais réagit de la même façon…

- Allez-vous--en, lui ordonna Madden.

Autant dire qu'il ne comptait pas se le faire dire deux fois et, imitant le petit apprenti quelques secondes auparavant, il traversa la salle le plus rapidement possible, se retenant difficilement de courir…

-Je crois que je vais y aller moi aussi, déclara finalement le troisième homme, rompant le silence qui avait succédé au départ du membre de la Confrérie. Merci d'avoir répondu à toutes mes questions. L'article paraîtra demain dans le _Shreveport times. _

Il nous serra brièvement la main et s'éclipsa.

-Je pense que l'article de la Confrérie, si tant est qu'ils possèdent réellement leur propre journal, risque de ne pas être très flatteur… plaisanta Susan Read.

-En effet, répliqua Eric sur le ton de la conversation. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, ajouta t-il ensuite, m'entraînant avec lui en direction du bar, où il m'abandonna pour aller remplir ses devoirs d'hôte, faisant le tour des tables pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour tout le monde…

*-*-*-*

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, RDV sur trueblood-harris pour la suite !

Nynaeve


	3. Juste une dance

_**Juste une dance**_

-Un whisky-coca s'il vous plaît.

Indira me jeta un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle aurait préféré être ailleurs mais me tendit tout de même mon verre, dévoilant légèrement ses canines au passage.

-Un PurSang, O positif pour moi.

Bill s'assit à côté de moi tandis que la barmaid mettait sa commande au micro-onde.

-Salut

-Salut.

Dans sa bouche, le mot sonnait bizarrement. Ca me faisait toujours sourire.

-J'aime quand tu souris comme ça.

-Comment ?

-Pour de vrai et non parce que tu es mal à l'aise.

-Oh…

Bill avait l'art et la manière de me rappeler à quel point il me connaissait me faisant parfois –j'ai bien dit parfois- regretter qu'il n'eut pas été le bon.

-Tu es seul ?

-On dirait.

Un léger sourire éclaira son visage d'albâtre.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais participé à une interview.

-Oui, le seul type à surveiller était un illuminé de la Confrérie qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, nous faire, enfin les faire sortir de leur gonds, pour prouver qu'ils étaient dangereux.

A la mention de la Confrérie, Bill avait posé sa main sur la mienne. Ces gens me fichaient la trouille, même si je ne le montrais pas.

-Je crois qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il risquait d'y laisser la peau s'il allait trop loin. Ses employeurs avaient dû le considérer comme une perte acceptable. Il a eu la peur de sa vie, concluai-je en pouffant légèrement.

-Tu danses ? demanda t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Légèrement incliné devant moi, m'offrant son bras alors qu'à peine une seconde auparavant il était assis à mes côtés, je ne pouvais refuser une telle invitation.

Il avait soigneusement choisi son moment puisqu'un slow commençait, mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. La tête contre son torse, je savourais notre contact.

-Juste un mot Sookie, me susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Je m'écartai légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sa main effleura ma joue.

-Juste un.

Ses mots me touchaient. Je lui souris, quoiqu'un peu mélancoliquement quand un brusque sentiment d'énervement s'empara de moi.

-Lâche-moi, crachai-je entre mes dents.

S'il avait été surpris par ce revirement, il se reprit vite.

-Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du, tu avais été claire, mais…

-Eric, soufflai-je, réalisant d'où me venait ma colère subite.

-Pardon ?

-Elle a dit mon nom il me semble.

Il était juste dans mon dos mais je ne sursautai pas. Je l'avais senti arriver.

Bill nous regarda à tour de rôle.

-Je vois.

Clairement, il avait compris, lui aussi.

La chanson pris fin à cet instant, enrayant sur un nouveau slow, quoique plus lent et Eric en profita pour m'entraîner avec lui un peu plus loin sur la piste, laissant Bill planté où nous nous trouvions.

-Tu portes son odeur.

-Si je n'ai plus le droit de danser avec qui je veux maintenant.

Nous étions tous deux énervé, et la colère de l'un se ressentant chez l'autre…

-Tu devrais être à moi.

-Tu te répètes là.

A côté de nous, Amélia dansait avec Pam qui sans aucun doute, nous écoutait… Mais au fait, Tray n'avait rien contre le fait qu'Amélia danse avec son ex lui ?

-C'est que je ne comprends pas ton entêtement.

-Rhaaa … répondis-je très philosophiquement. Je n'ai plus envie de danser.

Je tentais de me dégager, mais il me tenait d'une poigne de fer ma parole –et ce n'est pas peu dire pour un vampire, croyez-moi.

-Et bien moi si.

Je le fusillai du regard pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'en pensais, mais il m'entraîna dans son sillage et je repris sagement – façon de parler- notre duo. Ses canines étaient légèrement sorties. Colère ou désir ? D'après ce que je percevais de notre lien, il y avait des deux, mais la colère dominait.

On termina de danser en silence et au moment de changer de partenaire, il m'envoya –pas du tout- subtilement dans les bras de Pam, qu'Amélia avait délaissée au profit de Tray. Eric lui regagna son fauteuil personnel pour jouir du spectacle.

-Alors Sookie, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Elle avait posé ses mains derrière mon cou et je me tortillai, mal à l'aise, me demandant comment me comporter –je n'étais pas du genre danser des slow avec une femme alors avec une vampire…

-Je te retourne la question.

Elle sourit, amusée par mon esquive.

-Je te l'ai dit, on ne s'ennuie jamais quand tu es là.

Je posai finalement mes mains, légèrement au dessus de ses hanches, une position aussi neutre et confortable que possible.

Une fois que la danse avec Pam fut terminée, je me retrouvais dans les bras de Tray, puis de Clancy, et de nouveau Pam, qui me sauva de justesse de l'invitation de Léonard. Autant dire que je fus soulagée de voir les slows prendre fin, au profit d'un style moins _tacite._

Un peu avant minuit, Amélia vint me rejoindre au bar, où je sirotais un soda, perdue dans la contemplation de la piste.

-Tray et moi on aimerait bien y aller, et comme il doit faire la fermeture _Chez Merlotte…_

_-_Je comprends.

-On te raccompagne ?

-Oui, merci, le temps de récupérer mon sac. On se retrouve sur le parking.

*-*-*-*

Nous roulions le long de Hummingbird Road et je sentais que j'étais clairement de trop. Je savais que j'aurais du prendre ma propre voiture !

-Je vais m'occuper de la fermeture ce soir Tray, comme je suis partie plus tôt. Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment fatiguée…

-C'est pas la peine, Sookie, je m'en charge.

-Non, tu n'as qu'à profiter de ton temps libre avec Amélia.

Amélia était totalement d'accord. Elle le hurlait presque –mentalement parlant.

-C'est vraiment p…

-… gentil à toi Sookie, termina Amélia.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Tray acquiesça. Ca lui allait très bien à lui aussi d'après ce que je percevais de son esprit –brouillé du fait de sa nature.

Je rentrai donc récupérer mes clefs de voiture et mettre une tenue plus décontractée. Mon uniforme ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Un, peu avant minuit, je me retrouvais donc _Chez Merlotte _où tout semblait très bien se passer. Je saluai Terry sans trop insister, il n'aimait pas particulièrement travailler en intérieur et une soirée entière le rendait en général plus grincheux qu'à l'ordinaire.

Patty semblait s'en tirer très bien tandis qu'Holly songeait qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver son lit et que Danielle –qui nous honorait de sa présence- souriait à tout va.

Puisque je n'étais pas vraiment utile, je décidai de passer derrière le bar pour ranger et m'avancer pour demain matin en attendant une heure.

A la télé, qui marchait en sourdine, les images de changelings et de lycanthropes tournaient en boucle, cédant parfois place au reste du monde, pour en revenir à l'info la plus croustillante qu'ils aient sous la main. Cela durerait encore quelques jours, mais comme pour les vampires, ça finirait par lasser et on s'y habituerait –enfin les humains normaux, parce que moi j'avais bien dû m'y faire il y a un moment déjà.

-Le monde est bizarre Sookie.

Je sursautai, Terry était juste derrière moi, regardant lui aussi l'écran.

-Bizarre, oui.

-Qui aurait pu deviner que Sam se transformait en clebs, hein ?

-Qui en effet…

Moi ?

-Ces types de la Confrérie sont cinglés.

Steve Newlin venait d'apparaître à l'écran. Décidemment, Terry était étrangement loquace ce soir.

-Nos problèmes viennent pas des vampires, ni de ces animaux –je ne relevais pas l'expression, ce n'était pas insultant dans son esprit, juste une réalité- c'est les hommes le problème, cracha t-il avant de retourner préparer les commandes.

Terry avait un passé chargé et effectivement, ce n'était pas la faute de Cess, mais d'humains tout ce qu'il y a de plus banals. C'est la guerre qui avait sévèrement marqué Terry, physiquement et psychologiquement.

La fin de la soirée se passa bien, même s'il fallu appeler le fils de Jane Bodehouse pour qu'il vienne récupérer sa mère, ivre morte et qui dormait presque déjà, affalée sur sa table. Je m'occupai de la caisse et éteins toutes les lumières avant de partir.

Le parking était sombre, mais la lune, presque pleine, éclairait suffisamment les environs pour que je puisse me rendre jusqu'à ma voiture sans trébucher. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'étais pas particulièrement rassurée, j'étais complètement seule et quand on savait le nombre de gens –Cess ou non- qui ne me voulait pas que du bien, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Mais rien ne se produisit et je ne me rendis compte que j'avais réellement flippé quand je sentis mes muscles se décrisper douloureusement alors que suivais Hummingbird Road.

Je garai ma voiture derrière la maison et me félicitai d'avoir pensé à laisser la véranda allumée, quoique cela n'aurait pas découragé un éventuel agresseur, mais au moins j'aurais le temps de voir venir et puis ça me rassurait.

Sitôt dans la maison que je verrouillai, je me rendis à la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette, jetant au passage mon uniforme dans ma panière à linge. J'aurais du lancer la machine immédiatement, mais je n'avais pas envie de retourner dehors. C'est donc vêtue uniquement de mes sous-vêtements de dentelle rouge, achetés pour aller avec la robe, que je regagnai ma chambre, allumant mon chevet au passage.

Un cri d'effroi m'échappa alors –petit le cri quand même.

-Ma parole Eric ! Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ?

Il était assis sur la chaise, dans l'angle le plus sombre de ma chambre.

-C'est bien la dernière de mes intentions.

Il s'approchait dangereusement, menaçant une nouvelle fois de me faire abandonner mes bonnes résolutions. Ca ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau…

Subitement, je me rendis compte que je ne n'étais pas des plus couverte. Mais après tout, il en avait déjà vu plus, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'attraper une robe de chambre sur la patère à ma droite. Il haussa un sourcil en me voyant faire mais ne fit aucune remarque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te rends visite.

-Je suis blonde mais pas idiote Eric…

-Je voulais te voir.

Ca j'aurais pu le deviner, je ne lisais pas les pensées des vampires, mais le lien qu'Eric et moi partagions ne laisser aucun doute quand à son envie de… me voir.

-Et tu es partie sans dire au revoir. Ce n'est pas très poli.

-Donc tu as décidé de venir me voir au milieu de la nuit pour rattraper cet impaire –ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé l'un de mes mots du jour- ?

Je savais qu'Eric avait toujours une raison de débouler à l'improviste, hormis la raison la plus évidente -une fois encore.

-Tes dons intéressent le nouveau Roi.

Voilà donc le problème…

-Victor a pu voir qu'ils étaient utiles dans de nombreuses situations ce soir et…

Il marqua une pause, probablement en percevant mon mécontentement.

-Felipe de Castro souhaiterait t'avoir à ses côtés.

Alors là je tombais des nues. Ils se prenaient pour qui ces vampires ?

-Pardon ? A ses côtés, au Nevada ?

-Oui.

-C'est hors de question, je ne partirai pas d'ici, je suis chez moi et ce n'est pas un vampire, Roi ou pas, qui me fera changer d'avis !

Je savais que mes dernières paroles étaient stupides, que si Nevada voulait que je le rejoigne, ce que je pourrais dire n'y changerait pas grand-chose, bien sûr je pouvais toujours refuser d'utiliser mon _don –_handicap, appelez ça comme vous voudrez- mais là, je risquai ma peau alors… Cependant, je ne pouvais me laisser faire comme ça. Je pourrais peut-être demander de l'aide à la meute de Shreveport, mais je risquais surtout de les faire tuer…

-Il y a bien une solution.

Je relevai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Eric. Une lueur d'espoir me gagnant, mais les sentiments d'Eric, un mélange de satisfaction et de machiavélisme –encore un mot du jour- me faisait douter que j'apprécierais sa proposition.

-Vraiment ?

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, me permettant de constater que ses crocs étaient totalement dévoilés, il s'approcha de moi, me murmurant à l'oreille : « Que tu deviennes ma femme. »

*-*-*-*-*

« Quand je vous disais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette invitation… »

*-*-*-*

Voilà pour cette fiction, elle s'inscrit dans la continuation du tome 8 et les derniers évènements enchaînent sur le tome 9...

RDV sur trueblood-harris pour en discuter !

Nynaeve.


End file.
